The present invention relates to a device for conveying air, in particular heated air, to a person, in which the device comprises an air-permeable inner sheet to be turned towards the person and an air-impermeable outer sheet to be turned away from the person; in which the inner sheet and the outer sheet are connected to one another in an air-tight manner by a peripheral weld which, together with the inner and outer sheet, defines an air chamber; in which the device is provided with at least one connection for blowing in air; in which the inner sheet and the outer sheet, in the air chamber, are connected to one another by a plurality of welds in such a manner that, when air is blown into the device via the connection, the former assumes a panel-like shape having a plurality of air ducts which are connected to one another; in which the plurality of ducts comprises a main duct and one or more ancillary ducts; in which the main duct has an inlet end and an outlet end; and in which the connection ends at an inlet end of the main duct.